


What I Could Have Been

by imaginationisrainbowcoloured



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Canon - Musical, Canon Compliant, Dead People, During Canon, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions of Suicide, Neverworld, What I Know Now Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured
Summary: Listening to Miss Argentina explain how everything worked in the Netherworld, and looking around at the people who had committed suicide- the ones who had ended up doing admin for dead people- Lydia couldn’t help but reflect on her moment on the roof.A brief reflection during 'What I Know Now'
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Emily Deetz, Emily Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	What I Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> uh just if u didn't read the tags this has a lot of references to suicide, so if that triggers u watch out

Listening to Miss Argentina explain how everything worked in the Netherworld, and looking around at the people who had committed suicide- the ones who had ended up doing admin for dead people- Lydia couldn’t help but reflect on her moment on the roof. She had been so close to ending up as one of these people. If Beetlejuice hadn’t intervened, this is where she would have ended up, greeting other dead people for the rest of eternity and she never would have seen her mother again. That scared her more than anything, the idea of never seeing anyone familiar, of never being loved or cared for again.

Did she owe Beetlejuice something for that? Probably not, he had tried to kill Barbara- again.

Her dad squeezed her hand, harder than was probably necessary and she shrunk into his side automatically, the woman with the toaster smiled at her, hefting her toaster under her arm as she added in her piece- toasters should be used for bread- but the smile wasn’t comforting, she was burnt, her hair was standing up and she looked dead, all of the people around them looked dead. If she had jumped, how would she look? Like the skydiver? Worse? Multiple bones would have broken, her skin might have been shredded in places and she would have been stuck like that.

Lydia liked to think that she wasn’t a particularly vain person, but the idea of looking like that for the rest of eternity was horrifying.

‘I want to go home.’ She thought suddenly, an unexpected thought considering she had spent the last six months trying to avoid home as much as possible. Here, she felt even more out of place than she had at home, and not just because she was alive- something in her still wanted live, Miss Argentina’s speech about enjoying things hit closer to home than she expected. Her mother had always found enjoyment in the small things in life. Her mother had always loved her, loved her father. Her father still loved her, and so did Delia in her own way, so did the Maitlands.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to find her mother. Everything was too much. People were yelling. Lydia ran for the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> i had this in my head for a while but it didn't quite come out how i expected, so uhhh yea


End file.
